Forgotten
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Skwisgaar tries to make it up to Toki for missing his Birthday. One-Shot. Very mild slash and cuteness.


**Miss Queen B****: my third one-shot on my favorite metal band couple. A mild slash, some cuteness and a Skwisgaar being nice. It's a little short but disgustingly sweet. Enjoy. **

**Forgotten**

They sat there on the bench that was about a half a mile away from Mordhous with neither one saying or looking at each other. It was a warm day with the smell of burgers cooking on their large grill but with the tension in the air, the blond guitarist felt cold. Him and his fellow guitarist member haven't spoken to each other in four days.

Sure they had their fights, stupid fights about copying each other, sloppy guitar playing and their obeseness with women and candy and normally would end with a punch to the face or in some cases Skwisgaar swooping in and smashing their lips together. But today was different by the way Toki was sitting with his back turn and his arms crossed his chest. Skwisgaar wanted to smirk because the childish behavior was kind of cute.

Getting back to the subject as Skwisgaar rubbed his burned hands that were wrapped up in bandages, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Tokis" He said.

"I's nots talk to yous" Toki said, while muttering an ugly word in his Norwegian language.

"Yous talkings tos me nows" Skwisgaar said.

"Nos I's not" Toki said.

"Sees yous did it agains"

"Nos I's not" Toki shouted, shaking a bit from Swkisgaar's annoyance.

"Yes yous is" Skwisgaar said.

"Screws yous, you dumb didlo, jerk-off, ass" Toki said, slamming his fist on the wooden table.

"Stops being cry-baby, yous cant's be mads at mes forever" Skwisgaar shouted.

Now Toki was facing him, "I's bes mads if I's wants because I's hates you"

"Bigs deals, yous hates mes alls the times"

"Wells Is hates yous more, I's didn'ts cares if rest of bands forgot buts I's thinks yous remembers" Toki said.

That shut Skwisgaar's mouth. Four days ago was Toki's birthday and everybody forgot but somehow that didn't bother Toki til he visit Skwisgaar's room with a smile on his face and a small birthday hat on his head. Skwisgaar was too busy watching T.V. to notice or care or both.

"Skwisgaar, dos yous know whuts days it is" Toki said, smiling while pointing to his birthday hat.

"Don'ts cares, now leaves mes lone" Skwisgaar said, "watchings T.B."

Toki stood there for a second til Skwisgaar finally turned his attention away from the T.V. and at him. Toki's lips started to tremble as he took off his birthday hat and sadly threw to the floor and walked out of the room.

Skwisgaar heard Toki calling him a stupid jerk as he stared at the birthday hat for a minute til he went back to his T.V. It wasn't till later that night when Skwisgaar sat up on his bed and realized he had forgotten Toki's birthday.

The memory made him scratched at his burned up hands as Toki sat there, staring at him while waiting for him to say something. When nothing was said since Skwisgaar was the worse person when it comes to comfort words, Toki rolled his eyes, "Says somethings. Is that reason yous broughts mes here"

Without saying a word, Skwisgaar's hands lowered his hands underneath the table, hissing from the pain and brought out a small, black, lumpy, thing with a small candle on top and place it on the table.

"Happys Birthdays, Toki" He said, trying not to stared into the young guitarist's eyes.

Toki stared at the black thing, "whuts is its" he asked.

"It's a muffin-cake" Skwisgaar said, "I's makes its myself"

Well, that would explain why Skwisgaar's hands were burn probably from trying to work the oven and getting the pan out without hand mittens. To Toki it was hard to tell the thing was a cupcake. It was disgustingly disformed, lumpy, burnt to a crispy black and from the looks of it, Skwisgaar stuffed pieces of candies in it for the finish touch.

"Yous makes this fors me" Toki asked.

Skwisgaar nodded, slightly blushing a bit for being a little out of character. Toki poked at the cupcake til finally Skwisgaar turned around and brought a lighter out of his pocket. He clicked it a couple of times before the small flame appeared and he light up the candle.

"Dos Is get birthdays songs" Toki asked, smiling a bit.

"Don'ts push yours luck" Skwisgaar said, "nows makes wish"

Finally after so many days, a small smile formed on Toki's lips as he closed his eyes to make his wish. After a second, he opened his eyes and blew out the candle before putting on a bigger smile.

"Whuts yous wish for" Skwisgaar asked.

Toki stared at him for a minute, slightly biting his lips before leaning over and pressing his lips with Skwisgaar's in a soft and forgiving matter. A little late but for Toki, his wish came true, he was celebrating his birthday with a cake, Skwisgaar and nothing else.

Fin


End file.
